


Soothe

by merihn



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1.10. Gwen helps Morgana with her armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

She helps you out of your armour, so careful, yet you still gasp when bruises make themselves known. She hushes you, smoothes her fingers across your skin and pulls each layer away until you’re free.

Her eyes caress your body as her fingers did, and you bathe in the attention until she touches you again, still so gentle. But your head is still full of the fight, adrenaline rushes through your veins and you aren’t gentle when you pull her clothes from her body.

She sighs, lets her head fall back as you lean in and taste her throat, the pure sensations of skin on skin making your head spin. It’s soothing after all the pain and death.

Her hands rest on your hips, just holding as you pull her in closer, you want to feel all of her, lose yourself in her soft sweetness. Her mouth seeks out yours, presses until you take control again, tease and slide inside for more.

Her legs part easily as you slip your hand between your bodies, and you feel the rushing tingle all the way down to your toes. She surrenders herself to you, and it’s more than you’d ever ask for.

*


End file.
